


Relapses

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn, climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Discourse, Supportive chris, mental illness mention, relapse mention, trigger warning, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B





	Relapses

"Josh you're not well!" Chris shouted, raising his arms to his face in attempt to shield himself from the multiple objects that flew past him.

"Stop treating me like I'm a fucking child!!" the brunette yelled snatching at more objects before throwing them harshly around, quickly tearing apart the entire room with no signs of slowing down.

"We'll get you the help that you need I promise you and until then I'll always be here to protect you" Chris tried stepping forwards towards his boyfriend but it was no use as multiple shirts and jackets were shot at his face almost causing him to fall backwards. The way Chris had worded that triggered something off in Josh's mind... 'until then'... was Chris going to leave me as soon as he had the chance...like everyone else did...please no....

Tears were already streaming down his face as he screamed aggressively until his throat had become sore. He was about to throw one of Chris's favourite shirts before he felt his legs buckle and he fell to his knees. Gasping for air he clutched desperately at the shirt in his hands.

Soon enough he would be alone...again... Chris would leave him like all the others did... he'd forget about Josh and move on with his life happily...while Josh rotted away in a mental institute...no friends...no family... nothi- 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and Josh felt his whole body tense up, he tried desperately to get free but their grip was too firm. He whimpered and cried out as the person leaned closer to him, their breath running across Josh's ear and he winced. 

"Josh, I've got you" Chris said in a gentle soothing tone as Josh realised where he was. Home. With Chris. Chris hadn't left him. He was still here.

As soon as Chris's grip loosened Josh spun round pouncing into the taller mans arms and clawing at him back needily, not ever wanting to let Chris go. It took the blonde by surprise but soon enough he just stood there holding his boyfriend hushing him softly and cooing reassuring comments into his ear.

"D-Don't leave me Chris I promise I can change I-I'll get better and then you won't have to leave me! Please don't leave me!!" Chris just looked down at him with a gentle smile and ran his hand through the brunettes hair. "Me? Leave you? Come on Joshy...we're partners" and with those few words Josh looked up at him joy glinting in his eyes and he continued to hug Chris, nuzzling softly into his chest as they both stood there holding each other close.

They pulled away and Josh looked around noticing the damaged he'd done and he looked at Chris guiltily. "Did I do this?" Chris just scratched the back of his head smiling "Ehhh kinda yeah" he elbowed Josh in the arm grinning "But don't worry I'll help you clean it all up" he said planting a soft kiss onto Josh's forehead.


End file.
